The University of Iowa is committed to train the next generation of Surgical Oncologists who will be capable of providing outstanding clinical services, transformative research and leadership in oncology in Iowa and nationally. The ability of Surgical Oncologist to be successful requires that we train surgeon-scientists to independently conduct basic, translational and clinical research. Trainees will be MD or MD PhD post- graduates who have completed at least two years of surgical residency training. The competitive renewal seeks to maintain three training slots per year for a two-year training program in either a Basic Science or Clinical Research Track. Program leadership is provided by the Chair of the Department of Surgery, who serves as Chair of the eight member Executive Committee. A co-Program Director serves as the chair of the Resident Research Committee, one function of which is to facilitate identification of research mentors and to help trainees develop a formal research plan for review by the full committee. Three Associate Directors for Basic Science Research help administer the Basic Science Research Track. Three Associate Directors for Clinical Research help administer the Clinical Research Track. The Executive Committee will monitor progress through periodic oral and written reports from both the Trainee and the individual Trainee's three or four member Trainee Advisory Committee. Preceptors actively collaborate through the University of Iowa's NCI- designated Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center and the NIH-designed Institute for Clinical and Translational Science. Additional guidance will be provided by a six member External Advisory Committee, comprised of national leaders in Surgical Oncology with experience in administrating T32 training programs. Two Diversity Advisers (one internal, one external) will assist in recruitment and retention of underrepresented minority Trainees. Research training will consist of: (1) required core curriculum including training in research design, management, ethics and data analysis, (2) an individualized curriculum developed in collaboration with the Preceptor and Trainee Advisory Committee, (3) Preceptor-directed research project in either a basic science laboratory or clinical research group, (4) basic and clinical science-oriented interactive seminars, and (5) attendance at national meetings. Trainees will be provided with the fundamental skill sets, knowledge and experience needed to successfully compete for independent research funding in Surgical Oncology.